Hell has no fury like a woman scorned or killed
by predator808
Summary: Mr. Harvey has been on the run for years, always looking over his shoulder in fear of being thrown in jail by the cops,he feels like he is living in hell little does he know hell is just begining.


:Disclamer:I do not own the lovely bones movie or the book version of it nor do I make any money from writing this fanfiction:

:summary:Mr. Harvey has been on the run for years, always looking over his shoulder in fear of being thrown in jail by the cops,he feels like he is living in hell little does he know hell is just begining.

Hell has no fury like a woman scorned or killed.

by predator808.

:Warning: if you like Mr. Harvey its best you don't read this but if you hate his guts like me then read this.

:Authers note: some parts of the movie is thrown together with the book in this fanfiction.

"Bbbrrrr, it's a cold night out here,"Mr. Harvey said puting his car key in his car lock.

A young lady who was smoking a cigarette a few feet away from him looked over her shoulder at Mr. Harvey to see if he was really talking to her,she rolled her eyes at him, wondering why in this world this creepy old fart was talking to her in the first place?

Mr. Harvey keept on talking.

"So, do you want a ride?,I can take you whereever you want to go,"he said bouncing his car keys in his hand, waiting for the young lady's reply at his generous offer of assistance or so he wanted to make her believe.

"What are you crazy,PISS OFF YOU STUPID CREEP!"the young lady said stomping off,unaware of how lucky she was that she was able to get away from a serial killer like him.

To say Mr. Harvey was shocked at this girl's rude outburst was an understatement, of all the girls he had talked to and lured away into a false sence of security to rape and murder them, he had never got a reply like that before.

He could not believe he was rejected like that,he began to wonder,was he getting too old,was he losing his touch to lure young girls and women into his traps.

Unfortunatly he didn't get enough time to ponder on that,an icicle sparkled over his head and broke off a tree hitting him on his right shoulder sending a sharp pain through his body.

"AAHHH."Mr. Harvey cried out in pain and lost his footing. He slipped and fell over the cliffs edge of the diners carpark,his body hiting rocks and tree branchs as he fell,his bones snapping and breaking in half painfully as he rolled over and over again, the world was nothing but a blur to him.

It felt like an eternity of tumbling and falling and agonizing pain to him, wondering when would it ever stop?

After a minute of tumbling and rolling down the cliff he finally hit the ground with a loud thud.

"OWWW AHHH! SHIT! FUCKING HELL!" he groaned and howled in pain.

Stumbling onto his feet he adjusted his glasses and limped into the streets for help.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" he yelled out praying someone would hear his plea for help, but only dead silence greeted him.

As he went further into town, limping and cursing in pain he noticed that no one was around which he found was odd,the streets were empty and void of any human life. A strange mist like fog was hanging in the air giving him the impression he was all alone in the world.

"What's going on here?,is anyone out here?"he yelled out praying to god someone would hear him and help him,but such help ever came.

He began to panic and hyperventilate.

"OK I'll just call an ambulance for myself." Looking to a house nearby he limped to the door and let himself inside finding it empty just like the streets outside.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON". It was like he was the only one here and it made him feel uneasy,looking around the house he was in it reminded him of his old house he used to live in many years ago,but he had to leave it all behind just because that suspicious litte bicth he desired to kill broke into his house and found his secret notebook hidden in his bedroom floorboards. It contained his crime of murder,what was her name again, oh yes Lindsey Salmon the litte sister of Susie Salmon,his latest kill,that had been many years ago.

"Oh that was the grand old times",he mumbled under his breath, the raping and killing of young girls bought a smile to his face,but that all ended because he was found out by the discovery of his secret notebook containing all the evidence of his killing of Susie Salmon.

He knew Lindsey Salmon would show her father Jack Salmon that his suspicions of Mr. Harvey killing his oldest daughter were right all along,he knew the cops were coming to arrest him and throw him in jail,but he had other plans, he threw the safe containing Susie Salmon's body into a sinkhole in a guys backyard,that stupid fool never even knew he was helping a seriel killer getting rid of his kill,that brought a wicked smile to his face for getting away with murder one more time.

How many young girls and women have I killed and raped again? Mr. Harvey thought for a moment,OH! yes now he remembered them all.

His first kill was Sophie Cichetti,Pennsylvania,1960. she was 49yr's old she was his landlady,she divided her upstairs apartment into a two by erecting a Sheetrock liked the half-circle window this created, and the rent was she talked too much about her stupid son and insisted on reading him poems from a book of sonnets,he made love to her on her side of the divided room, smashed her skull in when she started to talk ,and brought her body to the bank of a creek nearby or was it a highway?.

His second kill was Leidia Johnson, 1960 she was 6yr's old in Buck's County, dug an arched cave inside a hill near the quarry and waited,she was the yougest one of them all, he had raped and killed her.

His third kill was Flora Hernandez,Delaware,1963 she was 8yr's old. He'd only wanted to touch her,but she screamed. her scream was loud for her age. Her left sock and shoe were found later. the body,unrecovered. The bones lay in the earthern basement of an old apartment house he used to live in.

His forth kill was Jackie ,1967 she was 13yr's old, he raped her and left her in only her striped T-shirt and nothing else. Near her head, a small pool of blood.

His fifth kill was Leah Fox,Delaware,1969 she was 12yr's old. On a slipcovered couch under a highway on-ramp, he killed her very quietly. He fell asleep on top of her ,lulled by the sound of cars rushing above them, Not until ten hours later,when a vigrant knocked on a small shack Mr. Harvey had built out of discarded doors-did he begin to pack himself and Leah Fox's body up.

His sixth kill was Wendy Richter. She was 13yr's old in Connecticut in 1971. She was waiting for her father outside a bar. He raped her in the bushes and then strangled time, as he grew conscious, coming up out of the stupor that often clung on,he heard turned the dead girl's face toward his, and as the voices grew closer he bit down on her ear. "Sorry, man,"he heard two drunk men say as they walked into the nearby bushes to take a leak.

And then there was his seventh and latest kill, Susie Salmon 14yr's old,December 6, 1973. he had built an underground room, raped and slashed open her throut with his favorite razor, He had chopped her body up with an ax. When he was transporting her body her elbow fell out, it was discovered three days later by her neighbors the Gilberts dog,  
he had put all her body parts in a potato sack and thrown the sack into a safe he had and kept the safe in the basement, he also kept her keychain as a trophy,he would roll in in his fingers while watching the safe contaning her dismembered body, months later Lindsey Salmon the little sister of Susie Salmon he had the itch to kill broke into his home and stole his notebook containing all the blue prints for luring Susie Salmon to her death. Fearfull of being thrown in jail he dumped the safe into a guys sinkhole in his backyard, it was the first time nearly being caught red handed for killing,he fled the city and has been on the run ever since then.

"Stupid little cunt" because of that Lindsey Salmon girl he had to run and had to hide because of her discovery of his notebook.

But no time to reminise on the his past,he picked up the phone and dialled 911 for help.

"Hello 911!", But the line was dead just like outside,it's silence sending a chill down his spine.

"HELLO" he tried again but sill no answer came.

God this was creepy it felt like he was the only one in the world right now,he thought hanging up the phone.

"It's fine, I'll just go to another house and use their phone" he grumbled ,limping to the back door,he opened it he found himself back at the bottem of the cliff he fell down.

"WHAT THE HELL,WHAT IS THIS SHIT?" he yelled in confusion and fear,as he looked closer at the cliff he noticed a man's body,his arms and legs were bent the wrong way and blood was seeping out of his wounds, limping closer he looked at the man's face and gasped in shock and horror.

"HOLLY SHIT", Mr. Harvey said under his breath,a chill ran down his spine and his body began to tremble hard,there right in front of him was himself all twisted and broken, his skin a deadly white his eyes empty of any life, he was obviously dead.

"DEAD no NO NO!, THIS CAN'T BE!, THATS NOT ME! THATS NOT MEEEEE!" screamed in horror and denial,he just could not believe he was dead.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"he huffed trembling in fear,a fear he had never felt in all his life.

"THIS HAS GOT TO BE A DREAM!,A FUCKING NIGHTMARE, YES THAT'S RIGHT A NIGHTMARE!"he yelled out trembling and shaking.

A strange sensation came over him it pulled at him in the pit of his stomach pulling him to the ground,the earth started rumbling and shaking and cracking open under his feet,he saw a bright light inside and boiling hot heat hit him full force,it burnd his skin,in the back of his mind he knew what was happening but he refused to accept or believe what was happening to him.

"NOOO PLEASE GOD DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN TO ME, PLEEEASSEE!"he cried out looking up into into the heavens for help.

But his prayers where unanswered.

Demonic hands rose up and clawed at him and grabbed him pulling him down into the hole of the earth he was standing on.

This would be the last time would ever be on this earth he was born, lived, raped and killed on.

"PLEASE GOD HAVE MERCY!"he cried out, looking up into the starry dark sky hoping some angel would come from the heavens and save his wicked soul,but no such thing ever happened.

But the heavens did open up and what he saw he did not wish to see.

Strange colours appeared over his head and his victims he raped and killed appeared inside of the holy colours,it sent a chill down his spine.

"PLEASE HELP!, SAVE ME PLEASE GIRLS!, I BEG YOU ALL!" Glaring eyes and twisted smiles and tears of joy stared back at him on everyone's faces of every girl and woman and child he had killed in his lifetime,  
colours of the rainbow he had never seen or ever will see was swirling around them giving an angelic apperance,their faces where the same as the day he had killed them, they where wearing beautiful clothes he had never seen before,he could even hear what some of them were saying at his descent into his own personal hell.

"Good ridence to rotten garbage,"Sophie Cichetti said glaring down at her killer.

"Hope he suffers for all eternity."Jackie Meyer whispered with eyes full of hatred.

"Hope he gets raped for all time."Flora Hernandez spat at him.

"Burn in hell you scum pukeing fucking turd." Wendy Richter glared with malice.

"Yay! he's going to hell, never thought I'd see this day" Leah Fox said giving him the finger.

"Thank you god for sending this waste of space to hell."Susie Salmon yelled waving goodbye.

"Hope the demons and monsters will have fun playing with his sorry ass."Sophie Cichetti cried with joy in her heart.

"It's about time he's going to hell for trying to kill my younger sister." Susie Salmon screamed spitting in his face,her dog Holiday barking and growling loudly beside her.

"Bye bye!" Leidia Johnson said waving her arms and bouncing up and down with joy with the other girls he could not name and remember right now."

"PLEAS HELP ME I BEG YOU ALL!"he cried with tears of fear in his eyes,but his pleas and begging fell on deaf ears.

"Aaahhh would you look at that, he's begging, he thinks we are going to help save his sorry ass."Leah Fox said giving him a puppy dog face.

"HA HA HA like we would ever do that after what he did to all of us."Flora Hernandez flicking her hair.

"This turd cries like a litte bitch,even I didn't cry like this,what a pussy." Susie Salmon spat with Holiday barking and waging his tail with agreement.

"Now he knows how it feels wene beging and pleading falls on death ears."Wandy Richter said.

"Karma is such a bich HAA HAAA" Leidia Johnson said.

He know deep down a monster like him would never go to heaven like they were in for all eternity, and for some reason it sent a sharp sting of pain and jelousy throughout his whole being.

He could see they were very happy as the demonic hands dragged him down into his own world of pain and suffering with no form of love what so ever.

The hole closed up over Mr. Harvey's face. then everything went black for him.

"Well that was fun to watch, right girls!" Sophie Cichetti yelled out.

"HEEELLL YES!"they all giggled and laughed at the obese joke.

"You know guy's I know we can watch the earth and all but what about hell,can we see that?" Susie Salmon said scratching her head.

"Don't know I never tried to before." Wandy Richter replied.

"Me neither, never had a reason to."Jackie Meyer said.

"But now we do, don't we girls." Susie Salmon said jumping on the spot.

"Well then, shall we?" Sophie Cichetti said.

"HELL YEAH!" they all giggled like a bunch of school girls.

:Author's note: should I leave it there or do more chapters?,what do you think,should I make Mr. Harvey suffer some more?. P.S a BIG thank you to my beta.


End file.
